


Kiss The Bartender

by manonlemelon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, it's cute, theo is a bartender, there is dares involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonlemelon/pseuds/manonlemelon
Summary: Theo has a job as a bartender in a shot bar where some shots are linked to dares. Liam makes him sneak him Corey and Mason in. Dares happens and maybe one could finally lead to Liam and Theo admitting their feelings.





	Kiss The Bartender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashWrites/gifts).



> I promised I'd write you a fic about that bar you know. So here it is! Happy belated birthday Sab!  
> This is barely edited, all mistakes are my own please feel free to point them out.  
> [Here](https://manonisamelon.tumblr.com/post/176905801002/aesthetic-i-made-for-my-fic-kiss-the-bartender) is a pretty aesthetic i made that goes with this :)  
> Thanks to Sammy, Sofia, amanda and Karina for helping me out find dares because I am the worst at that!

Ever since the hunter debacle ended, Theo had been trying to get his life back together. He had been getting closer with the puppy pack, they somehow didn’t hate him anymore and considered him as a friend, asking him to hang out with them. Which Theo loved because it allowed him to get closer to liam. Yes, he had a massive crush on the beta but who could blame him, have you seen the guy? His eyes were bluer than the sky. And Liam wasn’t completely repealed by him judging by the looks and light flirting that had been happening more and more.

The chimera had somehow managed to convince the new bar owner in town that he would make a great bartender. It was a very particular bar as they were specialized in shots and had this thing where depending on what shot you ordered you were asked to do a dare. It was always fun to watch and made nights interesting. And more importantly it paid great, well okay not that great but luckily people always seemed to tip hot bartender which worked perfectly for Theo.

The day started like any other day for the chimera. Waking up, doing all the mundane stuff everyone had to deal with. Hanging out a bit with liam before it was finally time to head to work. As always, he used his charms to get tips and the night was like any other. Uneventful. Until Liam called him demanding that he let Mason Corey and him in and provide free shots. They apparently had an early Friday night at Mason’s house and decided that they wanted to have more fun and what better place than Theo’s work? Free shots and the possibility of hilarious dares happening. Poor Theo didn’t have much of a choice. You see liam was in possession of certain pictures of him and threatening to release them to the whole pack. The chimera wasn’t about to let them see him drooling in his sleep! That being said just because he had to provide shots for the three younger boys didn’t mean he couldn’t have his fun with it. After all, unless you were a regular you couldn’t know which shots were linked to a dare and he was about to use that to its full advantage! His victim was all designated. A certain blue-eyed beta with anger issue. This would be a fun night.

Theo was in luck, he didn’t even need to improvise for Liam’s first shot and the beta more than deserved that one! After all who was dumb enough to order a shot called Twilight? He smirked at liam handing him the shot.

“What?”

Theo kept smirking while cocking his head.

“You’ll see “

Liam looked at the shot suspiciously “I swear Theo if you put something in this…”

“I didn’t, I happen to like my job. Now drink. Though yours and Corey’s have wolfsbane in it.”

When Liam finally downed the shot Theo sneak attacked him, hands full of glitter, making it fall all over the beta’s head, in his shirt and over it. He now looked more like a wereunicorn than a werewolf! If Theo used way more than the recommended amount of glitter no one had to know. He ruffles Liam’s hair gently, making sure the glitter gets everywhere giving the beta’s hair a new sparkly shine. Liam’s initial reaction was to pout at Theo, giving his best puppy eyes probably in hope that the chimera would help him get cleaned up.

Mason and Corey found the whole thing very entertaining as they were double over in laughter taking pictures and telling Liam how pretty he was like this, which Theo really couldn’t deny. Then came the yelling when Liam realized no one was going to do anything about the tiny sparkling flakes covering him. Luckily for Theo a drunk werewolf isn’t very threatening, and Liam was quickly dragged away by his two accomplices to have some fun.

When the three of them came back for another round Theo had long decided his next dare for Liam. Propose to a stranger. See this was a real dare, the bartender even had a fake ring at disposition, well two. On more like the traditional engagement ring usually used for girls, a second one that was more fitting for the male population. Seeing Liam get on one knee and embarrass himself would be rather entertaining. Once again, he handed them the shots and announced Liam what his next dare was. The beta wasn’t too happy about it and complained loudly about how unfair it was that he had to complete a dare again. Luckily his alcohol-soaked brain didn’t need much to convince him that it was just bad luck.

Liam grabbed one of the boxes offered by Theo and walked toward a group of friends that looked like they were in the middle of a bachelorette party. This put Theo at ease because he really wasn’t in the mood to kick an overzealous boyfriend out because he couldn’t understand the concept of dares or take a joke. He could see mason with his phone out, ready to film the whole thing. Perfect one less thing he would had to do himself. When Liam reached the table he immediately dropped on one knee and Theo tuned in his hearing just in time to catch him saying the most ridiculous things to the stranger. Telling her how from far away her beauty blew his mind and that he just knew she was meant to be his everything and finally asking her to marry him. Sadly, Liam was turning his back to him, but he just knew, he had full on puppy eyes and that girl didn’t stood a chance. No one could say no to those. She took it graciously laughed and played along acting out as if she felt the same and this was the best day of her life.

Considering the lack of balance Liam exhibited when he came back Theo decided that for next round he should skip the wolfsbane, they probably had quite a few drinks already. When the beta reached the bar, he flashed his sunshine smile bragging about how easy it was throwing the ring back at Theo, implying he was not impressed by the dares the bar offered. Oh, this was on, next one will be story time and it would happen right this instant. Apparently, Mason was also in the mood to see Liam make a fool of himself as he asked Theo for another round. The moment the beta knocked the empty shot glass back on the bar Theo announced him his new dare. It was barely one for Liam to be honest, well the history part he’d probably enjoy the shit out of it. The rest of it however…

The beta had to go stand on a tool and tell the whole bar and historical story. Yep the difficult part for Liam was definitely standing without falling, cutting him off had been a good call. Theo smiled softly to himself when he heard what story Liam was telling: Mykonos. This time there was no hunters chasing them around, so the beta had the opportunity to go more in depth on the subject. Theo was just as impressed as he had been then if not more considering how intoxicated the beta was. He was truly adorable stumbling upon words and scrunching up his noses when he lost track of what he was saying, looking at Theo as if he would help. And if he had a nice view of his ass during the whole thing he sure as hell wasn’t complaining, no one could prove this was what inspired him to give this dare to the beta. Once Liam was done he turned around giving Theo his sunshine smile once more, full of happiness and pride at succeeding and started to climb down the bar stool. Theo might have had to reach over the bar and quickly garb his arm to prevent a fall. What could he say, he had a soft spot for the wolf.

The three teenagers disappeared for a while, enjoying themselves, talking until they came back later in need of yet again another set of free shots from Theo. The chimera knew he would have to pay for most of those but seeing Liam happy, having fun without a care in the world was worth it to Theo. And this next dare definitely will make it if that hadn’t. Next up making Liam sing a song on karaoke. But not any song no that would be too easy. It needed to be something truly exceptional. And Liam was still drunk enough to actually go through with it. Theo had absolutely no remorse when he announced the beta that he needed to go up there on the stage and sing Friday. Yep that Friday. The song the whole word collectively hated. Needless to say, the beta protested loudly wondering how Theo even knew of the existence of the song, wasn’t he supposed to be in the sewer when that was a thing? Which, rude, he wasn’t always in the sewer by the way. There was also abandoned warehouses.

Drunk Liam was fun, he sang the song and made the most out of it managing to make it even more ridiculous than it should have been. And Theo had it all on video, which might be useful one f these days. The chimera couldn’t believe how incredibly adorable Liam looked while doing all those ridiculous dares, the smile never leaving his face despite initial protests. A happy Liam was truly Theo’s favorite thing to see.

Making Liam do ridiculous things was fun and all but when you think about it with dares you have the ultimate power you can make people do anything. Including buying you food. Theo had no idea why this wasn’t more common? Why wasn’t it common use to make people buy you stuff? Like the possibility of free food? Why are people so blind to this? To say that Liam was less than pleased was an understatement, his face had been priceless when Theo had uttered “Your dare is to buy me pizza. So, get that phone out and chop chop I’m hungry.”

Theo had no remorse. He was paying for all those shots the least he could get out of it is free pizza. And possible blackmail material. Though he was slightly surprised Liam didn’t put up that much of a fight about it especially since he was starting to sober up. It eventually all made sense when he stole a slice once the pizza guy had handed it to him. How rude. Liam didn’t know how sacred a pizza was. Needless to say, the moment Liam slid the box to him across the bar he took it and hid it so that no one else will be able to ever get their evil hands on it. Theo had been impressed, Liam had managed to order his favorite without even having to ask, Italian pizza with ham, mushroom, artichokes, black olives and a shit ton of sauce. Obviously, it was tomato sauce based, nothing else should ever be put at the bottom of a pizza if you ask him. The smell alone was heavenly.

After that it took a while for Liam, Mason and Corey to return demanding more shots. But they eventually caved in and Liam was welcomed with yet another dare. This time he had been dared to tell his most embarrassing memory, which once more had nothing to do with collecting potential blackmail material, after all Theo needed something so that picture could never be used against him ever again. Liam this time complained about how unfair it was that he always got dares and how unlucky he was, the alcohol preventing him to realize that all those dares were from Theo’s doing alone and not his lack of luck. The beta then proceeded to tell the tale of the time where Liam confused someone’s belly for a pregnant belly.

Apparently, it had been a while since the werewolf had seen his aunt and when he came back home one day there she was, a belly clearly poking, Liam just assumed that his mom, as always, forgot to keep him updated on the family’s news. He greeted his aunt and then immediately went for the belly started rubbing it and talking to it, telling it how he couldn’t wait to meet his nephew or niece. His aunt had been speechless, his mom facepalming at her son’s stupidity before pointing out that there was no baby. Liam had been mortified and profusely apologized and just ran in his room hiding there until his aunt left. Just retailing the story mad him blush in embarrassment all over again while Theo was dying over laughter over the bar, perfectly picturing Jenna being at first shocked and then just so done with Liam because of course that would happen. This was even better than expected.

Later in the evening Theo could hear Liam saying he wanted to leave and Mason begging him for one more shot. He knew the beta would cave in eventually. He just needed to get the courage to use the dare he had wanted to since the moment Liam entered the bar, the idea he had been toying with all night long. The thing he had wanted to ask for since so long ago he couldn’t even remember. The thing he nearly took in that elevator when they had maybe been about to die. He craved it like vampires craves blood, needed it more than the air to breathe.

All his mind could think about all night was how beautiful the other boy was, how he looks like sunshine when he smiles, how blue his eyes are. So blue that Theo could get lost in them without even realizing. And his lips, so full and pink, the little lick he does after every shot had been killing Theo all night long and when he pouts when getting a dare again…. Theo wonders how he finds the strength to resist and not just grab him and kiss it away. That’s what he wanted. A kiss. To taste Liam’s lips. And for once he had the perfect excuse. Technically it was actually a dare, and he could play it off as such all smirk and bravado. Hide like a coward behind his bar because the possibility of being rejected was too terrifying. And he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle his heart breaking. As long as he doesn’t go there, he can still have hope.

When mason finally manage to drag Liam to the bar for the final time with Corey in tow Theo decided that at some point you have to ripe the Band-Aid off. He had to try, had to know, get his heart broken and find a way to move on or maybe just maybe by some miracle Liam would let him and they could have a happily ever after. When he handed Liam his shot he announced him his dare was to kiss the bartender. No smirk, no playful smile just hope in his eyes and a soft “if you want to.”. Before Theo had the time to register anything a strong arm gripped the back of his and dragged him hallway across the bar until he was met with soft lips on his own. His reaction was immediate, sighing in happiness returning the kiss and reached for Liam to pull him closer. He was right Liam’s lips tasted incredible, even better than in his wildest dreams and if he could he would never stop kissing him.

When they finally parted, forehead resting against each other and heart beating faster than when they were being chased by the latest villain Liam managed to almost make Theo’s heart stop when he told him softly about how he had been dying to do this for weeks and how this was definitely his favorite shot. He even asked if he could have one again. Theo just kissed him.

Maybe Theo could offer one last shot to Liam, one that would make sure this wouldn’t just be a kiss in a bar. Liam looked very confused when Theo pulled back completely only to fill his shot glass and hand it back to Liam.

“Your dare is to take the bartender out on a date.”

Liam’s sunshine smile at that was worth the world to Theo. He still couldn’t believe that Liam accepted and just like that they had a date on Theo’s next day off. Which was Monday. Waiting until then would be torture. And he had glitter on his hands again now. But he wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

* * *

 

 

When Monday finally arrived Theo couldn’t have been happier. He picked Liam up at 7 and they went to a diner. Both boys were nervous after all they had wanted this for so long but never had the courage to do something about it. And here they were, afraid to fuck it all up. There was some small awkward small talk after they ordered their burger, neither really knowing how to act. Theo couldn’t take it anymore and slid his glass of water in front of Liam, daring him to tell him what he really thought about him. This cause Liam to blush while he started to enumerate everything that made Theo who he is, the fact that he never gave up  and always tried to get what he wanted, the way he seemed to have to always be able to calm Liam down, the way he smiles whenever he sees Liam do something cute even when he thinks no one can see or the way he is always there, helping, no matter if he is wanted or not. Obviously, there was a long list concerning his looks even if Liam didn’t go too much in details about it, there were in the middle of a date at a diner after all. Not the place to voice every fantasy he ever had about the older boy. Liam kept going until Theo’s own game turned against him and he was reduced to a blushing mess under the shower of compliment the boy he was in love with was delivering. Theo retaliated by too enunciating every single thing that made Liam exceptional to his eyes, starting by his sunshine smile that could rival with the brightness of the sun on a summer clear day. Liam truly was the embodiment of sunshine. His Sunshine.

After this conversation flowed easily, filled with bright smile and laughter, talking about nothing and everything. Eventually Theo let it slip that Liam’s dare weren’t really real, but the beta couldn’t even be mad at that considering that it landed them exactly where they both desperately had wanted to be. Once they were finished with their burger they decide to go for one of those huge milkshakes that was basically a sugar high guarantied, sharing one, allowing them to steal kisses in between mouthful.

By the time Theo took Liam back home, he had officially nicknamed him Sunshine, and they had somehow agreed to be boyfriends. It was perfect. When Theo finally pulled in front in the house he fully intended to just walk Liam to the door and get a good night kiss. It was without counting on Liam that literally attacked him the moment he stepped out of the truck, pushing him against it and starting an aggressive make out session consisting of two boys desperately gripping at each other, tight holds trying to bring the other impossibly closer until it left them both panting with wants. Theo eventually managed to rip himself from Liam’s arms and go home ending their date with a promise for more that couldn’t come soon enough.

After that Liam started to go to the bar regularly, Theo always sneaking him in, apparently, he liked to watch the chimera work, something to do about arms. The free shot always accompanied by a dare to kiss the bartender was just a bonus and a dare Liam was more than happy to complete, several times just to be sure it counts.

 


End file.
